


11. Knives

by FuryBeam136



Series: Fury does goretober 2019 [11]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Goretober, Goretober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryBeam136/pseuds/FuryBeam136
Summary: When the dagger sinks into Dimitri’s shoulder, he doesn’t react.





	11. Knives

When the dagger sinks into Dimitri’s shoulder, he doesn’t react. Doesn’t make a sound, doesn’t flinch, just stands and waits for a long moment, his eye locked onto one of Edelgard’s.

There’s some indescribable emotion in her eyes during her last moments, a sort of sick, twisted pleasure mixed with sorrow and regret. Dimitri doesn’t understand it, which only serves to frustrate him. He can’t comprehend all these feelings, some of them his and some of them hers. All he can manage at the moment is to pull the knife out of his shoulder and let it fall to the ground beside the woman it belonged to, the woman he once loved.

A hand on his arm pulls him out of his thoughts, if only for a moment, before the pain finally hits and he feels tears running down his cheeks even as all the emotions seem to ebb away.

“El…” he whispers the name again. His head aches, his heart aches, his shoulder burns. “Damnit. Damnit!”

His former professor is trying to calm him but he paces in agitated circles and his mind is racing and the ghosts that haunt him aren’t content, they aren’t pleased. They scream at him for more, more blood, more violence.

“I don’t understand,” he growls. “I killed her. I killed her!” He stares the bloody shape of his father down, screams at the top of his lungs so that maybe, just maybe the ghosts will hear. “I killed her, I did what you wanted, please, leave me alone!”

Hands holding his, warm, soft, the gentle touch of someone afraid to break him. He lets one final scream tear from his chest before he falls to his knees.

“Why aren’t they going away?”

The ghosts do not answer his pleas. They never have. Why would they start now?

“Dimitri…”

The man who is to be king howls like a beast in the night, and maybe, just maybe he never truly was anything different, and Felix was right all along. The boar prince, walking on his hind legs, pretending to be anything more than an animal.

Dimitri pockets the knife on the ground. He isn’t quite ready to part with it yet.


End file.
